User blog:GSFB/Killdozer vs Mark IV Tank
WHO IS DEADLIEST????? Stats Killdozer Armament: Bulldozer Blade Barret M82 Rifle (29-30 lbs, 20-29 inch barrel, 48-57 inches long (total), Muzzle Velocity 2,799 ft/s, Effective range 1800 meters/5,906 ft, Max Range: 6,812 Meters/7,450 Yards, 10 Round Detachable Magazine, Can penetrate 0.875 Inches of armor at 100 yards) Civilian FN FNC ( over 8 lbs, about 26-39 inches long (total), semi-automatic (Civilian Version), Muzzle Velocity 925-965 M/s, effective range 200-400 Meters (sight adjustments), 30-round detachable magazine) Ruger Mini-14 (6 lbs 6 oz, 37.25 in (total length), Barrel length 13-22 in, Muzzle Velocity 3240 ft/s or 900 m/s, 5-10-20-30 round Factory Box-Mag Armor: 12 inch steel plate/Concrete composite armor Crew: 1 Time of service: 21rst Century Mark IV Tank (WW1) Armament: Two QF 6-pounder 6-cwt Hotchkiss Guns (Mounted on the sides. 57mm, 10-15 rpm, Muzzle Velocity 1350 ft/s or 411 m/s, Effective range 7,300 yards/6,675 meters, can penetrate 33mm of armor at 500 yards, Ammo: 180 HE rounds and remainder case) Three .303 British Lewis Machine Guns (500-600 rpm, Muzzle Velocity 2,440 ft/s or 740 m/s, effective range 880 yards/800 meters, Max Range 3,500 yards/3,200 meters, 47-97 round drum Mag (for the tank, it was 96 round drum mag). Armor: 0.25-0.47 inches Crew: 8 Time of Service: 1917-1918 (WW1) Poll Poll closed 3 votes for Killdozer 2 votes for Mark IV 1 Blog post for Killdozer total votes: 4 to 2 Battle Among the ruins of a city, a Mark IV tank rolls over a gravel road. All eight Brits inside are on alert: news of a new tank has been the subject of countless rumors for weeks. just two weeks ago two Renault 17 tanks where mysteriously destroyed, and a week before that five American soldiers had been attacked and killed, rolled over at midnight by the as yet unseen tank. Unseen, because none who see it stay alive... Nearby, a disgruntled maniac drives his Killdozer. He mows down a brick house with his dozer blade, looking around for more people to attack... Suddenly, both tanks stop; the men in both spot each other, less than twenty feet apart. While the Killdozer pilot pulls out his Barret M82 and aims, the Mark IV opens fire with several Lewis machine guns and its left side cannon. The 6-pounder cannonball slams into the side of the Killdozer, startling its pilot with the noise and force of the impact, yet the armor withstands the hit. The machinegun bullets ricochet off the armor. The Killdozer pilot shakes off his shock and fires, piercing the Mark IV's armor. The tank crewmen are not hit, but are shocked that a bullet has managed to pass through the armor. Looking at each other, they realize that they are definitely on borrowed time. The Tank commander barks orders, and the Mark IV turns to the left as it fires its lewis machine guns again. The Killdozer turns towards the tank, gaining speed, preparing to ram her. Just the the right 6-pounder gun fires, damaging the dozer blade. The Killdozer does not stop, and in a few seconds, despite continous Lewis gunfire, the Killdozer rams the tank. All those inside fight panic, and the tank commander barks further orders. Just as the right six-pounder fires two more broadsides into the Killdozer, another gunshot is heard. The Tank Commander stands sill, eyes wide open. Suddenly he falls over, a bullethole visible in his back. The Tank crewmen continue to fire, sending countless bullets and six more six-pounder cannonballs into the Killdozer. However, the Pilot of the Killdozer is still alive, and with a movement of the controls the Mark IV is lifted, then tilted by the dozer blade. In a few seconds the tank flips, falling down a steep incline before it lands on its very top. The Tank crewmen are hopelessly trapped, giving the Killdozer pilot the opporitunity to fire his Barret M82 at the Mark IV over and over ad over and OVER again. when his rifle runs out of ammo for the fourth time, the Mar IV is silent. small red streams of blood ooze out of several bulletholes. Winner: The KILLDOZER! Although the Mark IV was designed for combat, its armor inadequacies compared to that of the Killdozer, combined with the latter's armor piercing rifle, led to the obvious conclusion that the Killdozer was going to conquer the day. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles